Hijiri Midou
A currently unnamed and unknown S Rank Hero from S Security. Hijiri Midou. Appearance He wears a white metal body suit on top and pants below, with legs guards and a cape in the back. Personality Unknown at this time, but he appears to be honorable. As despite being able to sneak up on Ratman, he chose to first talk to him rather than sucker punch him like Ankaiser did. However he is series in his duties, and won't hesitate to fight when it appears as no other option. However he does not refer to himself as a "hero" and is not afraid to harming an innocent civilian if his existence becomes known. History Plot After Hero Awards Arc He watches Ratman as he is jumping through the sky after helping Rio Kizaki to a crime scene. The next day, he catches Ratman on the roof of Kadoyama Press, about to follow a car and sneaks up on him. He asks Ratman what he is doing. This startles Ratman as he didn't even feel his presence. He asks Ratman to answer his question. Ratman turns away, and starts following the car. He jumps in front of Ratman, standing still in the air and tells Ratman that he has to punish him until he is willing to talk. These swords appear and he somehow made them all go toward Ratman. Ratman dodges them and sees that the swords left craters in the roof. Ratman starts to run away but he catches up to him and single-handily throws Ratman. Ratman lands on his hands and feet. The car gets further away. Ratman again tries to run away,jumping in the air, only for him to appear in the air behind Ratman. Ratman uses his momentum to kick him in the head. He is motionless, showing no pain at all. He grabs Ratman's leg, tells him to save his breath, and throw him to the roof. Ratman lands face first, but still stands up. Ratman asks him if it is possible for him to let himself get out of here, as he has to catch up with the car that has just left the press. He says what is he says no. Ratman goes in to attack him. Ratman's first punch and uppercut are uneffective and he dodges and blocks Ratman's punches. Ratman goes for the jump kick but he is no longer there, he is behind Ratman. He attacks Ratman's sides which causes his to lose his breath. He tells Ratman that they call him a "First Class Disaster", but doesn't believe it Ratman's level of power. Abilities ]] Though his abilities remain a mystery, it is quite obvious to say that he is much stronger than an A Rank hero. He is also able to stay suspended in air (unknown at this time if he is actually able to fly) and can sneak up on Ratman despite his enhanced senses. He can catch up to Ratman when he is running away and can single-handily throw him. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:S Rank